Last Thursday, Christopher walked to a school supply store at night and decided to buy a pen for $4.54. Christopher handed the salesperson $8.67 for his purchase. How much change did Christopher receive?
Answer: To find out how much change Christopher received, we can subtract the price of the pen from the amount of money he paid. The amount Christopher paid - the price of the pen = the amount of change Christopher received. ${8}$ ${6}$ ${7}$ ${4}$ ${5}$ ${4}$ ${-\vphantom{0}}$ ${3}$ ${1}$ ${4}$ Christopher received $4.13 in change.